Not alone
by AgentQV
Summary: takes place 2 months after birth by sleep secret ending, when aqua is in the dark realm contemplating her past someone special finds her there Ven/Aqua Oneshot


Not alone

Aqua looked at the cold but beautiful beach for what seemed to be the thousandth time, she has been in the realm of darkness for along time, so far eleven years, and for some reason aqua didn't age any bit, her new friend Ansem the wise left the beach after telling her about Sora, a mysterious key wielder who saved the realm of light from the darkness, it brought a tear to her eye. but now with Ansem saying "I need to find out how to get out of this place, see you around" he said as he left and she was alone with her memories.

She remembered her two best friends Terra and Ven, Terra lost his body to Xehanort, and Ven lost his heart, she always pondered what happened with Ven, he was frozen by Xehanort and then was briefly possessed by Vanitas, Vanitas was destroyed but Aqua had no Idea about Ven's heart. She blamed herself, feeling that if she was strong enough she could of saved him. At least before being damned to this abyss of darkness she returned to the land of departure and took on her role as master so she could change the place into castle oblivion, a protected fortress where she could leave Ven's body, then after aqua said goodbye to him she headed to hollow bastion, only to be confronted by Terra, actually it was Xehanort in control of terra, she defeated Xehanort, she followed him into the dark realm and got him out still feeling he was Terra. Terra got out but she didn't, she couldn't, she remained in the dark realm and struggled on towards nothing, and stayed the same for 11 years.

"Happy Anniversary." the blue haired girl said quietly to herself.

Aqua wished she at least had some company or something to do better then to walk around and mope, she convinced herself that no one is ever going to come here to look for her, all she ever did was consult her memory of her friends, but all she could think about was Ven and what she would of done if given the chance. The only answer she could come up with is that she might be in love with Ven. They were always close only able to ever beat terra if they went at him as a team. She even thought he might have had a crush on her and she also returned those feelings.

"I wonder what he would say right now" she said out loud to herself.

"If only." she said as she was about to cry.

Aqua never felt comfortable crying, it made her feel weak, but right now the lonely teen didn't care as she let her tears flow.

"Are you sure you want to know?" a voice asked her.

She looked back and saw a slightly older by a year or two Ventus. She took this in for a few seconds and then ran into her friend, as he caught her with a hug.

"Is this real" Aqua said, her eyes stained with tears of joy.

"I gurantee it" Ven said happily.

They continued this loving embrace for a few minutes until they broke away blushing.

"How did you get here and how did you get you're heart back" she asked her long time best friend

"It's a long story but I found Terra and I went in to search for you".

"Where's Terra?" she asked.

"I have no clue in the slightest, I thought that after finding you, we could track him down together." the blond boy answered.

"Thats sweet." She answerred.

"How have you been?" he continued.

"Considering all, fine I guess" She stated.

"I guess"? Ven asked.

"Well I haven't had that much company except for some old scientist."

"Oh you mean Ansem the wise?" He asked puzzled.

"Yeah him." the girl stated.

"We'll get him later, but for now." he said sitting down on the sand, and Aqua joining him as he looked at the dark water

"It's beautiful here." he said.

* * *

"Has it seriously been eleven years?" he started.

"You look like you haven't changed a bit." he continued

"Well You use to be so short." she said teasingly.

"Apparently sleep slows aging down or something, never mind, so what have you been doing around here?" he questioned her.

"Nothing mostly, all I've done was sat here and do nothing." she said sadly.

"Same here technically, we should make a club." Ven joked.

Aqua chuckled and asked "so did you like what I did with our old world?"

"Oh sure it seemed very… clean." Ven said. Aqua gave a small chuckle.

"Well if you want we can head back there and I can give you a tour." Aqua joked.

"Why's that" Ven asked.

"Since technically you still need to finish you're training, before being a fully qualified keyblade master." She continued smilling.

"Well you're in for good luck, I found someone chosen by the keyblade, godd kid named sora.

"You know sora?" Aqua asked puzzled.

"Yeah he found me, and weird coincidence he already had my heart." Ven said.

"We ran into all sorts of people when I was inside of him."

"He was best friends with a boy named Riku, he kind of reminded me of Terra. And probably had a thing going on with a girl named Kairi."

"Wait I know her, sounds like she's alright." Aqua said at ease

"Yeah he took good care of her." Ven said continuing.

"We ran into all sorts of people that I knew before except they wore black cloaks and names were rearranged with an X".

"Yeah Ansem told me what he could remember about them, they were some sort of group called organization XIII." Aqua answerred confused.

"Yeah thats them, I don't really remember that well, Sora's still filling me in on the details."

"So where IS Sora?" Aqua asked puzzled.

"He was just here a second ago, before I found you, he must of ran off." Ven answerred.

"Shouldn't we go find him?"

"Nah, Sora's smart he'll find us eventually."

"Oh I brought you something, it's a souvenier from the world that never was." Ven said as he dove into his back pack and pulled out a familiar looking blue keyblade and gave it to her

"Thanks." she said blushing, feeling a tear come to her eye.

Ven noticed this and asked "Hey Aqua, why are you crying, it's not like you?"

"I'm sorry, it's just been so long since I've had someone to talk to." she said sadly.

"No I should be sorry, it was my fault you got into this mess, If I didn't let Vanitas get into my head, we would of defeated Xehanort and saved Terra."

"That was Vanitas' fault Ven not your's, if I could I would have…"

"What?" he asked confused

"I would have had rather it been me, Ven" the blue haired female whispered.

"Why Aqua?" Ven asked puzzled.

"I love you Ven" Aqua said looking into his deep blue orbs.

"Im sorry if you don't feel that way but-" Ven cut aqua off.

"No it's not that it's just"

Ven took a deep breath and said "Every day all I ever thought about was you."

He continued "I love you too."

Ven slowly brought his lips upon Aqua's, Aqua hesitated but started falling deep into that kiss, it was bitter but sweat and it also felt like heaven, and now know she knew she truly did love him, and she knew she was no longer alone. It continued on for a few minutes until they broke the kiss gasping for air.

They were about to kiss again until suddenly a

"Hi I'm Sora what's you're name?" was uttered.

"Oh, there HE is." Ven said annoyed.

_-I made a few small updates to this some more, awesome the english version of BBS is coming in less then a month._


End file.
